The Lion Guard: Laini's Little Secret
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Laini is in trouble again! ...Or is she? Perhaps she could be hiding a secret of what she loves about Kion...


The Lion Guard: Laini's Little Secret

One evening, Kion and Company were relaxing at their lair, after quite a busy day. But their break was interrupted by a small group of galagos that suddenly entered the place. It was Laini's group, and they seemed desperate.

"Kion! Kion! Please come with us! It's an emergency!" one galago said.

"Hey, what's up, little guys?" Kion asked, interested in knowing what the problem was.

"It's our leader, Laini. She's in a big trouble! You have to help her!" another galago said.

"It will be piece of mud pie!" Kion said "Come on, guys! Til' the Pridelands end…"

"Lion Guard de-"

"Oh, no no no no. Kion must come alone!" another galago said, interrupting Kion and his friends.

"Um, OK. Well, everybody, stay here and keep on resting."

"You got it, Kion! Zuka Zama!" Bunga yelled, jumping at the pool.

"Hey, Fuli!" Beshte said "Let's relax our feet by the pool, shall we?"

"Ugh, ok. If you insist." She said. Of course she didn't like the water at all, but if it was only the paws, everything would be ok.

Meanwhile, Kion had arrived to Laini's Tree.

"Hey there, Laini! What's the deal?"

"Oh, Kion. Two friends of mine got their tails tangled, and they cannot get separated!" Laini said.

She jumped onto Kion's nose, holding it very tightly and close.

"Please, Kion. You must help us! You must help us! Oh, please, oh, please, oh please!"

"Ok, Laini! I'll do my best to free your friends." Kion said.

He analyzed the situation, and carefully using his teeth he grabbed the edges of both galagos' tails and soon, untied them.

"See? There was nothing to be afraid of!"

"Wow, thank you, Kion!" the galagos thanked him.

"What can I say except you're welcome?" Kion said.

"Thank you very much, Kion!" Laini said, jumping into his nose and hugging it.

"Well, I guess that's all. See you later!"

"Bye, Kion!" Laini said "See you later, indeed…"

Kion returned to the Lion Guard's lair safe and sound. But before he could join his friends on another activity, Laini's friends came up to him.

"Kion, we need your help again!"

"What?" he said.

"It's Laini's favorite berries. She lost them! And they seem to be nowhere to be found!"

"(Sigh) All right, then. I'm coming." Kion said.

Thus, he followed the galagos back to Laini's tree.

"Hmmm, this is strange." He thought to himself.

When they arrived, Laini came up to him and jumped onto his nose, hugging it.

"Please, Kion, help me! Help me get my lunch back!"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Kion said, and immediately began to search for the berries around the tree.

"Hmmm, maybe if I try smelling the berries it should be much easier to find them."

He took a deep sniff and caught a nearby berry scent, coming from between the grass.

He went over there and found a rock. He then lifted it, and there were the berries, in the middle of a… heart shaped hole in the ground?

"Huh? What the…?" he said.

"Oh, Kion! Did you find them?" Laini asked.

"Yes, but, what is this?"

"That? Oh, it's just a hole in the ground."

"But it's shaped like a heart?"

"Hmmm. What a strange coincidence. I wonder who dug it and put my berries in there."

"Yeah, I wonder who… Ok. I'm done here, again. Goodbye, Laini."

"Goodbye, Kion."

Kion proceeded to leave once more. Once he left, Laini said, quietly.

"But... I want to be more with him, and his soft and attractive nose."

Kion was thirsty after all that work, so he went to the Watering Hole to have some water and recharge energy. Just as he began drinking, Laini called behind him:

"Kion! I- uh…" She stopped for a second to think of an excuse to invent.

"Another problem, right? Ugh. Laini! I already helped you twice! What do you want me to do this time? This is getting suspicious. What's actually going on here?" Kion asked.

Laini gasped, and while shivering and grabbing her tail nervously, she confessed:

"I-I just wanted you to be with me for a little while."

"But, why?"

"Because… I'm in love with you! I've always been! And most of all, I love your nose! It's so soft, attractive and huggable! That's why I always grab to it whenever I'm scared and I need your help."

"Oh, so that's why you called me so many times. But you didn't have to do that. Why didn't you tell me that since the beginning?"

"So, are you still gonna let me touch your nose?"

"Sure! Go ahead, Laini! Have at you."

"Oh, thank you, Kion! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

So Laini jumped onto his snout and began to squeeze, hug and kiss Kion's nose.

"Hey, that tickles!" he said.

After a little while, she stopped, and giving a kiss to Kion in the lips, much to his surprise, she said:

"Thank you very much, Kion. You're my hero."

"You're welcome. Well, this is it. I must go back to my home. We can do this again whenever you want, but remember, you must ask first, no pretending. Bye, Laini."

"Bye, my love."

THE END


End file.
